Two Worlds Collide
by CheeseTheFruitCake
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go through an anomaly and find themselves in modern-day Britain. It's not long before the ARC team come to investigate. How will they react when they come face-to-face with the Once And Future King and the legendary warlock? No slash!
1. Missing Socks

__**Chapter One – Missing Socks**

"Ow!" Merlin picked himself up and, clutching his left knee, looked up to see Arthur glaring at him. Merlin braced himself for the insults that were about to be hurtled at him.

They were out on a hunting trip, and of course, as soon as Arthur was just about to take a shot at a deer standing nearby, Merlin had to go trip over a tree stump and scare it away.

"You idiot!" Arthur started. "Every time, you always…" Merlin wasn't listening. One: He'd heard it all before, and Two: He was transfixed by a giant, shining light behind Arthur that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"…You're always late, you can't even wash my socks properly, honestly Merlin…"

"Arthur…" Merlin said slowly.

"What now, Merlin? You're probably going to say they jumped out of the bucket and ran away, yeah? Actually, come to think of it, where are…"

"Arthur, look," said Merlin again. Arthur turned around slowly.

"…My socks…" He finished quietly.

The two of them stood in silence, watching the golden beams of light shine through the small, dancing, diamond-like shapes.

"What magic is this?" Arthur asked at exactly the same time as Merlin thought it. Arthur drew his sword and walked slowly towards the mysterious light.

"Arthur, don't…" Merlin said, and put out a hand to stop him. Merlin knew something was wrong, he knew Arthur shouldn't be this close to the light, but didn't know how or why he thought this.

Arthur was so close to the light now that it seemed to be surrounding him. "ARTHUR!" Merlin ran to him. Just as he reached him, he disappeared. Merlin ran straight into the light after him. He vanished in exactly the same way.

The light disappeared, like it was contained in a box and someone snapped the lid shut.

* * *

**_A/N: Cue Merlin/Primeval theme music! And don't forget to review. Thanks for reading! :)_**


	2. Chocolate & Machine Guns

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late, I've been so busy recently and I've spent any free time re-watching Merlin series five. I hope you like this chapter. It's been months since I've seen Primeval so sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm not sure when this is set in the Merlin timeline but for Primeval it's early series four. I forgot the disclaimer last time, so…I don't own Merlin or Primeval!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Chocolate & Machine Guns**

"You all right Jess?" It was Matt. He, Connor and Abby had been sitting in the corner, quietly watching Jess as she stared at Becker, who was looking at a new selection of machine guns that had arrived in the ARC earlier that day.

"What?" She said, coming back to the real world, "Uh, yeah, fine thanks." Jess hurriedly turned back to the three computer screens she was supposed to be keeping an eye on.

The reason they were sitting in the corner, with nothing to do but watch Jess stare at Becker as he looked at machine guns, was that, for once, it was a quiet day at the ARC; there were no anomalies opening, no past or future creatures coming through to the present day; no creature – related deaths.

In fact, there had been no anomaly alerts for over a week.

"Maybe the ADD's broken?" Connor had suggested on the first day. But no, the reason it wasn't detecting any anomalies was simple; there were none to detect.

"What if, the anomalies are...gone?" Abby wondered aloud, while Jess slipped into another daydream.

"They're not." Matt replied. That was all he had to say about it. Well, he had plenty more to say about the anomalies, but he couldn't tell them, so it was best to say as little about it as possible.

"Yeah Abby!" It was Connor's turn. "They've probably just gone on holiday." He laughed while Abby just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well, uh, you know, um…" He stuttered as he tried to come up with a comeback for that look. Then his face brightened. "Tell you what; bet you a tenner the ADD goes off in the next fifteen minutes!" Abby stared at him.  
"Alright," Abby replied. "You're on." Connor grinned. "If it doesn't go off," Abby continued, "You get the money-" Connor punched the air. "But you have to do the washing up for…two weeks!" She finished triumphantly.

Matt tried to stifle a laugh as he noticed Connor's panic-stricken face. Connor quickly recovered; "Fine," He replied, "Better get your money ready, Abs!"

They spent the next fourteen-and-a-half minutes in silence, as they were bored out of their minds.  
"Ha!" Connor grinned, "Looks like I'll be getting that tenner after all Abby! Now I'll be able to get that new-"  
He was cut off by the sound of the anomaly detector going off, lights flashing and klaxons blaring. Now it was Abby's turn to grin.  
"Hand it over, Connor!" Connor, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum, fished ten pounds –in coins– out of his pocket and placed them in her awaiting hand, knowing he was defeated.

Abby smiled at him, "Cheer up, Connor! At least you don't have to do the washing up!" They got up to join the others, who were crowded around the ADD.  
"Where is it, Jess?" Abby asked. Jess' fingers flew over the keyboard as she searched for the co-ordinates.  
"Um. Oh. Okay…" She replied.  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
"What's wrong?" asked Becker.  
"The anomaly", Jess replied, "It's…in Glastonbury."  
Becker groaned.

"But that'll take ages, it's miles away." Matt replied.

Connor, however, had a more positive response; "Aw yeah man! Glasto here we come!" Abby rolled her eyes at him. "The festival's not even on Connor, we watched it on telly a couple of months ago, remember?"  
"Yeah, but it's still a cool place to be-"  
"Where exactly is it, Jess?" Matt cut him off.  
"It's, on top of a hill…Glastonbury Tor." Jess confirmed.  
"Right guys, we'd better get going so." Matt said. They ran out the door to go get things ready, with a chorus of "See ya later, Jess!" Becker was last out. He stopped at the door.  
"Hey, Jess?" He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted me, or, I mean us, to get you some chocolate while we were out… but seeing as we're going all the way to Glastonbury it would be pretty pointless…" He trailed off. Jess beamed.  
"Yeah, great!" She blushed. "I mean, I'd like that, thanks! But remember, nothing with-"  
"Orange in it," Becker finished. "That's just weird!" He grinned and ran after the others, saying goodbye as he ran out.

Jess turned back the computer screens, smiling to herself.

* * *

_**A/N: Review, please. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
